The recent emphasis on reduction of automotive exhaust pollutants and automotive engine economical fuel consumption has created a serious need for an attachment for conventional forms of vehicle internal combustion engines which may be utilized to reduce exhaust pollutants and to decrease fuel consumption.
Various forms of air and fuel charge heating and vaporizing attachments designed specifically to accomplish these functions have been heretofore designed. Examples of various forms of these attachments, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,010, 1,724,481, 2,314,131, 2,873,349, 3,987,772, 4,031,875 and 4,050,419. However, these various forms of attachments have either been complicated in structure including various controlling structures subject to malfunction or have proven to be ineffective in at least some aspects of their operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of air and fuel charge heating and humidifying attachment which may be readily utilized in conjunction with existing automotive internal combustion engines and which may also be readily incorporated into the manufacture of new internal combustion engine powered vehicles.